The strange case of Mr Hyde
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Not a jeckyll and hyde cross over. Hyde is an alter ego of one of our characters. but it won't be revealed who he is or what created him until midway through the story. Multicahpter story.


The strange case of Mr. Hyde

Chapter 1

The Death of Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley walked through the Ministry of Magic. He loved this place. He loved the thrill of moving up in rank even though his failure of a father tried to hold him back. Speaking of which he had just sent Ron a letter telling him of the dangers of associating with Harry Potter. He hoped Ron would follow him, because it came with a good lifestyle. Still it came with a workload. The previous thefts and gruesome attacks throughout the last 2 years that had taken place in the muggle world and the wizarding world had really put Percy to the grimstone.

It started with London First National when a giant hulk of a man stormed through the building, completely destroyed the vault and got a way with 140,000 pounds. The next month it was Malfoy Manner while the malfoys were out of next month after that a jewelry store was robbed.

It turned violent when the Thug, as the giant of a man was called attacked the complete board of directors meeting at a drill company called Grunning's. The entire board was slaughtered and the muggle prime minister figured out that it was someone from the wizard world. Fudge had tried to send out a team to capture the Thug. The entire team of highley trained aurors vanished for a few weeks. They were found ripped apart in a tiny ramshackle apartment in Soho london.

It was evident that the Thug attacked every full moon. Fudge tried to blame it on the werewolves and/or giants but The Thug was neither. A magic scanning test on the Aurors remains contested to the fact that the attacker was a huge muscle bound wizard who liked using his fists.

Percy sighed as he continued walking. His destination was Courtroom ten down in the dungeons of the ministry. Percy got on the lift and took it all the way down to Level 9. He got out near the department of mysteries. He walked down the hallway then turned right. He walked down to the courtroom. Fudge had floocalled him to meet him in the courtroom for another promotion.

Percy didn't think twice. He apperated to the ministry never thinking he could be walking into a trap. Percy walked to the doors of Courtroom ten and knocked.

"Come in" a grave voice issued from the room.

Percy opened the door and walked inside. There was nobody in the room. "Hello, Minister Fudge, are you here" Percy said.

"No, Fudge ain't here , but I am, you pissy pathetic worthless suck up." Came a voice laced with disgust.

Percy turned around as a huge grey thing fell from the rafters. It landed in front of him. Percy Weasley pissed him self on the spot. Percy Weasley was standing face to face to a huge grey man who was wearing a cape and a top hat. "You're the Thug." Percy said.

"I w…w… was supposed to meet Mr. Fudge here." Percy stammered.

"Please call me Mr. Hyde, and it is so easy to impersonated a floocall, if u' would ave' looked closely you would ave' seen the broken furniture in the back of the fireplace, but you were so easily loving the idea of you gettinjg a promotion were'nt you. Oh, and by the way, I've heard a letter you wrote to your brother Ron about Harry Potter being dangerous and so unseemly. It was easy to get ahold of, all I had to do was shoot the owl down and eat him." To prove the point, Hyde spit out a ribcage.

Percy looked angry. "You killled Hermes. You'de better leave or I'll call the aurors to come and arrest you."

Mr. Hyde laughed a laugh that chilled Percy's blood. "You think I'm scared of a bunch of pathetic bunch of bleeden sods bring um, I'll break eir' bones and send them organs to ere' children."

Percy gulped, "I'm warning you stay back"

"I'm not killing u" yet am I. NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN." Hyde roared. Percy stumbled and tripped falling back on the floor.

"You were so sure that Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were lying, that you betrayed your family. Now you'll gonna see how much you poor error in choice caused you." Hyde said.

"But they are wrond, the ministry is right and I'll die before telling my bitch of a mother I was wrong." Percy then pulled out his want and pointed it at Hyde. "Stay or I'll cast to kill"

Hyde took his arm and made a movement. Percy waved his wand and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

The flash of green light flew across the room and hit Mr. Hyde. The spell rebopnded off the skin leaving a lightning shaped mark. It soread acroos the room back at Percy. Percy dodged out of the way only to be picked up by Mr. Hyde.

Hyde looked down to his chest here the lightning scar was. "Now I feel exactly like Harry Potter." Hyde looked at percy who was struggling to breath due to the fact that Hyde had him by the neck. "And to think I was gonna to let you live. But you insultin your mother and then trying to kill me, was a bit too much. I'm going to give you one last chance to live, admit Harry Potter was right and voldemort is back and I'll let you be."

"I'd rather die, you bugger." Percy said.

Hyde got angry. He grabbed Percy by his legs and swung him up into the air. "So be it" Harry brough Percy swinging down to hit the concrete floor. Percy's glasses went flying as his head hit the cement. He nose was broke. Hyde did the same again and Percy's skull cracked. Hyde did it one more time and Percy's skull caved it spilling his brains onto the floor. Hyde completely riped the body into two pieces, then four, then six, then eight.

Then Hyde laughed a maniacal laugh. Percy just lay in his 8 pieces as Hyde ran playfully lijke a littleboty out the door still laughing.


End file.
